


Heart and Home

by Tangerine



Category: X-Factor (Comics)
Genre: M/M, Yuletide Treat
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-23
Updated: 2017-12-23
Packaged: 2019-02-19 02:29:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,278
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13114065
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tangerine/pseuds/Tangerine
Summary: Shatterstar comes home after a mission.





	Heart and Home

**Author's Note:**

  * For [arysteia](https://archiveofourown.org/users/arysteia/gifts).



Shatterstar unlocks the front door and lets himself in, toeing off his boots at door and leaving them there in a heap. He locks the door behind him with a loud click. He drops his keys in the bucket by the door, next to Julio's wallet and sunglasses. The apartment smells like meat, spicy and delicious, and he sets his swords and his pack neatly beside his boots before wandering to the kitchen. 

"Hello," he says, sliding an arm around Julio's waist and kissing his mouth when he turns, glad to see he's smiling. Julio's beautiful when he smiles, and he should do it more often, in Shatterstar's opinion. He also kisses well, sensual, warm, always free with his tongue. "You're my favourite person to kiss."

Julio rolls his eyes, but he seems pleased. "You had a successful trip?"

"We accomplished everything we wanted to, and the opponents were formidable. Not as good as me," he adds, as if it needs to be said, bending over Julio's shoulder to sniff at the covered pot. Pork carnitas, a mutual favourite, and his stomach rumbles in anticipation. Julio's hands touch him there, to quiet it, and Shatterstar leans into him, kissing him again, right below his left ear. Julio shivers wonderfully. 

"Did you do anything interesting?" He remembers to ask, nuzzling Julio's neck. 

Julio shrugs. "Not really. I un-fucked a couple mission-critical computers, ran a shitty mission with Guido, went grocery shopping, did the laundry. I even saw a movie by myself, with nobody talking all the way through it, criticizing everything" – that is a pointed jab at him, clearly, but Julio smiles when he says it, dark eyes warm and teasing – "pretty boring stuff."

"And you made me dinner," Shatterstar adds, smiling, kissing his mouth again. 

"Considering I had no idea when you were going to be back, this is actually all for me," Julio replies, his hand moving lazily across Shatterstar's stomach, over the fabric of his badly stained uniform. "I'm not sure why I got you a cell phone if you never going to use it to tell me you're on your way home."

"I'm much better as a surprise," Shatterstar replies easily. 

"If nothing else, it lets me know you're still alive. Got it, Star?" Julio looks at him, suddenly seriously, and Shatterstar nods. He's always assumed, if anything happened, Julio would be the first to know, as he's listed as his partner in his records, and the background of his cell phone is a picture of Julio's face.

This is still new to him, the way they're living, like actual adults. They've only been back on Earth, in this time, for a few months, but they've acclimatized quickly. They do work when asked for the X-Men, sometimes together, often apart, but they have their own nice apartment with their own nice furniture, and it's up to them to pay the bills, and keep it clean, and not make so much noise that the neighbours complain to the landlord. Julio has fucked him on every surface and against most of the walls, which all bear the marks of their enthusiasm. Shatterstar could tell anyone who asks the story behind each one.

Julio is quieter and prefers to be fucked in bed or on the couch, and it takes an enormous amount of work to make him scream. Shatterstar enjoys doing it, though, very much. It produces a level of satisfaction unmatched by anything he's done before. Most of the noise complaints have been Julio's, except for one time when it wasn't the result of sex but a very enthusiastic sword-fight. Julio had lost. 

"Dare I even ask what you're thinking about?" Julio asks, running a hand up the inside of his thigh, brushing his cock. His uniform hides nothing; Julio knows exactly what to look for. "I hope it's me."

"It is," Star assures him, kissing him again. "I've missed you, and I would like to have sex with you."

Julio puts a hand on his arm. "Can you do me a favour and take a shower first? You're filthy." 

"Yes, of course." Shatterstar steps back, ready to do as Julio asks, then pauses as inspiration hits. He slides up against Julio again. "Would you like to join me? How long has the pork been cooking?"

"Not very long," Julio replies, stepping around him and heading to the bathroom, shrugging out of sweater and tossing it over the couch as he passes. Shatterstar watches him and imagines running his tongue up the line of his spine. Unbuckling his belt and dropping it on the floor, he follows him in. 

Julio sits on the closed toilet seat, dressed only in his jeans, torn at the knees, feet bare, and Shatterstar smiles at him. Julio's heated gaze skims over his body, and he laughs, low and warm, under his breath. 

"You are so fucking hot when you're in uniform. It's almost criminal," he murmurs. 

"This isn't even your favourite one," Shatterstar replies knowingly.

"No, it's probably better for me that you don't wear that one anymore. Do you have any idea how much time I spent jerking off thinking about you in that uniform you wore when we first met in X-Force?"

"How much?" Shatterstar asks.

"How long did you wear it for?"

"A year," Shatterstar replies easily, "to the day."

"Let's see," Julio looks down, his fingers twitching, and Shatterstar watches him think through the math problem, solving it without using a calculator. It would be distracting if he kissed him, so he doesn't. "Assuming ten minutes a day, every day, for a year. That's ... more than sixty hours of jerking off."

As aroused as Julio is by his ease with languages, Shatterstar responds the same way to Julio's ability with numbers, and to imagine Julio masturbating for sixty hours, thinking only of him, is enough to fully harden his cock. He steps into the vee of his legs, letting Julio's hands skim under his top and peel the fabric off. When his fingers do the same to his pants, he dutifully lifts his legs to step out of them. He loves being naked in front of Julio, the way his eyes rake over him, the way his touch follows.

With his hands on Shatterstar's hips, Julio steers Shatterstar into the shower then reaches over to turn on the water. A jolt of cold followed by blissful heat, and he pulls the elastic out of his hair before ducking under the stream. Julio slips in behind him, mouth already on his back, kissing each shoulder blade. 

Shatterstar soaps up with body-wash that smells like mangoes, squirting some into the hand Julio reaches around him, and shivers when Julio's touch moves over his back and between his buttocks. He pushes back, making sure Julio knows what he wants, what he needs, but they've been together for a long time, and this isn't the first time Shatterstar has returned from a long mission, aching for him.

He lathers up his hair then rinses quickly, anticipating what comes next when Julio pops open a bottle of lube and slicks up his fingers. Julio's fingers are like magic, especially with his powers back, a constant vibration on his skin, subtle but there. He had noticed it was missing when Julio had been powerless, but had known better than to mention it. It hadn't been bad, just different, but they had been in a strange place then. It's much better now, a happy medium found that they can both live with. 

Julio's fingers fuck him deeply, starting with two then moving quickly to three, scissoring into him, and Shatterstar keens with the feeling, arching his back, spreading his legs. It's more preparation than he needs, more than he wants right now, but Julio doesn't like hurting him if he can avoid it. Promises of quick healing don't sway him, because it's not the recovery he's concerned about, but unnecessary pain.

Nobody has even been so careful with him, and it makes him feel adored in a very unique way. 

But Julio also loves to fuck him, so it isn't long before he's opening a condom and rolling the latex down his cock. Shatterstar bows his head, tilts his hips, and pushes back when he feels the first nudge of Julio's erection poking insistently at him. He moans when Julio slides into him with one hard thrust. 

"Fuck," Julio groans, mouth hot on Shatterstar's shoulder, one hand pressed firm into Shatterstar's hip and the other in front, sliding over Shatterstar's throbbing cock. "You always feel so good, Star."

Shatterstar opens his mouth to respond, but groans instead when Julio pulls back then snaps his hips forward, then does it again, and again, and again, until Shatterstar can't do anything but breath in harsh, wet gasps, swearing in every language he knows, trying to match the staccato rhythm of Julio's thrusts. Julio's hand moves over his cock, grip firm and slippery, his thumb dragging across the slit at the tip. 

He wants it to last forever, but he's been gone for more than a week, and there's been nothing between Julio then and Julio now, just idle daydreams and a single headless picture on his cell phone of Julio's dick. Julio understands his need, especially in the wake of battle, and fucks him hard and wild until he come with a shout, his voice echoing off the tiles, his cock coating the shower wall with his release.

Not done, he pushes back hard, taking Julio as deeply as he can, clenching, pulling him in, until Julio follows with his own powerful orgasm, mouth open and wet against the nape of Shatterstar's bare neck.

They take a moment under the steady beat of the water to enjoy the feeling and then Julio pulls out carefully, dragging off the condom and tossing it into the garbage can. Sated, they finish washing each other, belly to belly, mouth to mouth, slippery as they kiss, tongues moving together, open and tender.

"I have to get back to dinner," Julio says eventually, pulling away with obvious reluctance.

"I will help you in a few minutes," Shatterstar tells him, and Julio nods, grabbing a towel as he leaves the bathroom, scrubbing it through his wet hair. Shatterstar finishes his shower routine then gets out, scrubbing a towel through his hair until it's mostly dry. He wanders into the bedroom naked and paws through the piles of clean laundry before he finds a pair of soft cotton pants, white with blue stripes. 

Julio is back at the stove, wearing a pair of shorts and a thin t-shirt with holes in the armpits. Shatterstar slides up behind him, hooking his chin over his shoulder. He can do this, because they are boyfriends, and because Julio wants him to. Intimacy is very important to him, and Shatterstar is mindful of that. 

"I crossed paths with Cable during the mission. He says hello and that I have terrible taste in men."

Julio snorts. "As if that's news to anyone."

"He means you specifically."

"Thanks for explaining the obvious joke, Star," Julio replies, and Shatterstar knows he's rolling his eyes without having to look at him. Shatterstar kisses him behind the ear, and Julio leans back into him, briefly touching the arm Shatterstar has around his waist. "You wanna get started on the pico de gallo?"

"But then you are harder to fondle," Shatterstar protests, pressing one last kiss to his cheek.

"The night's still young, Star," Julio replies, with a sly grin, and Shatterstar fights all the instincts in his body that scream to pick him up, carry him to their room and fuck him properly on the bed he's been dreaming about for a week. How did he survive so long without Julio in his life? He'll never know. 

Shatterstar opens the fridge and removes the ingredients then promptly begins chopping them up with their sharpest knife, his cuts neat and precise. "I also saw Longshot," he adds casually, like it's nothing.

Julio looks over at him, his expression gentle and understanding. "Did you talk to him?"

Shatterstar shakes his head, staring down at the onion he has just murdered. 

"Okay, maybe next time," Julio says, putting a hand on the back of Shatterstar's neck, squeezing. He's been trying to say something for months, now that the paradox is no longer an issue, but he can never find the words, and Julio never forces him, not yet. Life is complicated; Julio makes it a little easier.

He's not sure how he'll ever be able to speak to Dazzler. She barely even knows him.

"We should invite him over for dinner," Shatterstar says. "He is looking very thin."

"Yeah, that's because without me to feed either of you hedonists, you would both just have sex all day then slowly starve to death," Julio replies, sliding past Shatterstar to grab a bottle of unopened red wine. He makes sure Shatterstar feels every inch of him, and Shatterstar pauses to grab two glasses. 

"Will you text him?"

"You do it. He's your father," Julio replies gently, filling each glass to the brim, "and your clone. It's okay to have a complicated family, Star. You've met mine, remember?" He holds up his glass. " _Salud_."

Shatterstar makes a face, because it is too weird to think about sometimes, but he bumps his glass with Julio's then takes a long drink. When he removes the glass from his lips, Julio replaces it with a kiss, and Shatterstar answers it enthusiastically. Of all the people he's kissed, Julio is the one he returns to. 

Julio's kisses are like coming home.


End file.
